My Dreams Can Come True
by ruby5602
Summary: MaleXMale One-shot! SasoDei are drunk and Deidara finally makes a move on Sasori.


**Whew, finally finished! I must thank my "twin", xXxForbiddenxLovexXx! Thanks for being my inspration! There's a contest in this fanfic, more details at the bottom, see ya there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara(sadly...) or Sasori...):**

* * *

><p><em>I never found the words to say.<em>

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where love takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you._

I sighed as I stared out the window of my room from the seat on my bed. A small breeze swept in and tousled with my blond hair, making my bangs move out of the way of my left eye. I blinked my crystal blue eyes and smiled slightly, "Maybe I should call...nah...he's probably busy..." I said, sighing again. I looked out at the warm, sunny, Saturday. And here I was, sitting inside, bored out of my skull.

_Should I paint?_ The thought drifted across my mind but I shook my head, no. It was stll daylight. I knew I couldn't paint in the sunlight...Not that I'm a vampire or anything, I just paint better at night. I jumped as my phone vibrated.

I jumped and blinked, looking at my best friend's number pop up on the screen. I flipped it open, "Sasori, my man, un! Hey!" I said, grinning to myself.

"Hey, blondie, where are you at?" Sasori asked.

I blinked, was I supposed to be somewhere? "At my house...why, un?"

"You're supposed to be over here at my house, studying!" Sasori snapped and I could almost see his frown. I blushed sheepishly, "Sorry, Sasori-san. Be right there, un." I said, hanging up my phone after Sasori hung up.

I chuckled at the thought of not being bored anymore. Our studying turned out into parties after Sasori's parents left for their night shifts and we both have a grand time. Even though I hardly remember anything after a bottle of achohol. Sasori always calls me a whimp for getting drunk so fast. It takes him three or four bottles.

I quickly backed a bag. Clean boxers, pants, shirt, hairbrush(I have very long hair, I have to keep it brushed), toothbrush, sketchpad and pencil, and my cell phone. I picked up my math book and walked down the old oak stairs of my house. I glanced at all the pictures of me and my friends on the walls and smiled.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I called, "Mom, I'm staying the night at Sasori's! We have a math test tomorrow!"

"Alright, Dei-chan! Have fun!" My mom called back, poking her head into the living room with a smile. I smiled and waved a goodbye to the pale blue eyed mother of mine before walking out the door with a skip in my step.

Then I cursed, Sasori was pissed that he wasn't there. _I better run._ I thought, shoving my math book in my bag and taking off quickly towards the red head's house.

_I guess you really did it this time.  
>Left yourself in your war path.<br>Lost your balance on a tight rope.  
>Lost your mind trying to get it back.<br>~~~~_

I fought for my breath as I stood on Sasori's doorstep; I lifted my hand and knocked after I gained my breath. Sasori appeared with a blank look on his face, "Get in here." He said, pulling me by my wrist inside the doorway.

I yelped and fell flat on my face, "Un, Sasori-chaaaan!" I whined, pouting up at him. Sasori rolled his eyes and chuckled a little, walking past me to the living room. I grumbled something under my breath and stood, shaking my head.

"Come on, Deidara-san." Sasori called from his spot on the couch. I walked over and plopped down on the couch, grinning at him. "They leave yet, un?" I asked, quietly.

Sasori shook his head with a light sigh, "They are soon, though." He said. I nodded, "Mind if I take a nap, un?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, Deidara. Go ahead." Sasori said, yawning a bit himself as he moved to a nearby brown chair. I smiled slightly and spred out on the couch, closing my eyes. Then I sat up and took my hair out of my ponytail before leaning back against the couch. I closed my eyes, grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch, and fell asleep, snuggled under the warm blanket.

_That's the way that the world goes round  
>One minute you're up and the next you're down<br>It's a half an inch of water and you think you're gonna drown  
>That's the way that the world goes round.<em>

I smiled at Sasori, though, he looked older.

Sasori leaned in and we kissed passionately, a small burning flame of a candle that lit and grew as soon as our lips touched. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I put mine around his neck, deepening our kiss.

Suddenly Sasori was gone and I was in the middle of a desert. _What the hell?_ I thought, blinking. Then the wind picked up around me and blew sand in a tornando-like spiral around me.

I gaped, surprised that none of the sand made it hard for me to breath or that none got in my eyes. **Deidara...why? Why did you leave me?** Sasori's voice asked in my head. I blinked in confusion. I didn't leave, Sasori left me!

**Why did you leave me, Deidara-chan? Why? **Sasori's voice asked again. I grabbed my hair in frustration, "I didn't leave you, un!" I screamed.

Sasori smirked and stepped out from the tornado cloud of sand that was spiraling around me. "**You will pay for what you did to me." **He whispered, coming closer.

My eyes widened and I stepped back, only for Sasori to somehow be closer than before I stepped back. "W-what did I do, un?" I asked in a whimper.

**"My dear, Deidara! You do not know? You killed me. You said you hated me." **Sasori said, putting on that emotionless face on his.

"What, un? No! I-I lo-" It was too late, Sasori lunged at me with a crazed look in his eyes. I inhaled sharply to get ready to scream when the scene changed.

I was in a field of grass. Beautiful flowers of many colors surrounded me and the sunshine reflected off a crystal pond a few feet away. I leaned over to it and saw Koi fish swimming around in it; I smiled. I looked down and noticed I was sitting on a red and white checkerboard picnic blanket. Sasori was staring off into the distant. He must of felt my gaze on him because he looked at me, catching my gaze, and smiled sweetly. "Deidara? Weren't you saying something?" Sasori asked in that cute voice of his. I blinked and looked at my right palm, a small black velvet box sat there.

I felt a blush heat up my face and my heart started beating incredibly hard. I noticed I was on one knee, too. I opened the box with shaky hands and blushed even more at the gleaming ring. Sasori gasped and I took the ring, slipping it onto his finger. "Sasori, I lo-"

"Wake up, idiot!" Sasori yelled and I yelped, jumping up. My hair fell into my face and down to my shoulders. "Jeez, Sasori, make me have a heart attack, un!" I said, holding my hand over my heart. I brushed my bangs out of my face and smiled slightly. "They gone, un?"

"Yup." Sasori said, holding three huge bottles of liquor. I took one and popped it open as Sasori set one of his down by the couch. I took a long drink of mine and chuckled, grinning.

After about five minutes of drinking, I finished my whole bottle and Sasori finished one of his. We were up and we were dancing to silence. Suddenly Sasori fell me and I hit the floor with an 'oof'. He looked at me with those dreamy half closed hazel eyes and I felt my heart start to pick up the pace.

_But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun._

_And now that you're close, _

_I feel like coming undone._

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss, like in my dream, but real. And this time I wasn't about to let Sasori disappear from me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed our crotches together as I kissed him. Fireworks were exploding and that tiny flame was now a wildfire set loose. I pulled away reluctently, gasping softly for air. I heard Sasori do the same.

Moving my lips, I kissed Sasori's neck, earning a groan from him. He moved his head and streched out his neck, giving me more room. I smiled and ran my tongue up and down his neck, making him shiver underneath me.

I nipped his neck and sucked lightly, leaving a hickey. I kissed it gently as if to stop the soon-to-be bruise. Sasori's eyes were closed by now and he shuddered as I licked his new hickey.

I slid my and up his shirt and he opened his eyes, blushing cutely. I pinched his nipple and he whimpered a cute, "Don't." I smiled and didn't do it again. I lifted his shirt over his head and kissed his chest, then where his rib cage was. He shuddered at the light kisses.

I sat up a bit and rolled us over, maknig me on top. I stradled his waist and puled my shirt off, too.

I leaned down and kissed his jaw, lashing my tongue out and licking it all over. That proved no reaction out of Sasori so I moved back down and kissed just above his belly button. He shivered and whimpered for more.

I smiled and kissed his stomach, then his hip, and evenually, after taking off his pants and boxers, got to the base of his cock. I grinned and licked lightly, teasingly.

Sasori groaned in frustration and pleasure, he was already getting hard. I could tell. I licked down the length of him once and then back up the other side. I grinned and finally licked the head. Sasori moaned my name softly, making me sudder. I put his cock halfway in my mouth and sucked on the head softly, getting a loud moan from Sasori.

I grinned and deepthroated him for a few minutes untill he couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. I pulled away just as soon as he did and I caught him come in my arms and spred it between his legs.I gently pushed in a finger into him, shuddering as he gasped in shock.

I blew my hair out of my eyes and pumped slowly, only going faster as he started moaning. I smiled, I was so ready for this. Sasori had been my crush since third grade, we had been best friends ever since. I joined a second finger in him as he moaned and groaned for more.

Soon I pushed myself in him, after taking out my fingers of course, and was gently thrusting. Slowly, Sasori's moans for me got louder and I went harder. I leaned down and kissed him, breathlessly, as I thrusted at a steady pace.

"Aah...nngh...D-Deidara...ooh, more! Harder!" Sasori moaned, I responded with harder thrusts, just like he asked. I couldn't help but grin at this, this was what I wanted. And, by Sasori's actions, he wanted it, too. For how long, I don't know. But I've been wanting Sasori to be mine for a while now, but I never had the guts to tell him or make a move.

I grabbed Sasori and slid my hands under his back, holding him to my body as I contiuned pushing in and out. Sasori's arms loosely held me and he gasped everytime I thrusted. I moaned and he panted heavily, "D-Deidara! I'm gonna..." He trailed off and I smiled as he came over my body. He went limp in my arms and I gave one fnial thrust before I buried myself deep within him and came.

We were both panting as we laid on the floor beside each other, holding one another's hand. Sasori turned his head and looked at me, smiling. "You finally made a move..." He said, only slightly breathless.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded, smiling. "I did, Sasori-kun. I finally did, and I don't regret it, un..." I whispered. I felt my heart beat faster when Sasori leaned over and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Sasori, un?"

"Yes, Deidara?"

"I love you."

I was sure Sasori was surprized, but not because I finally admitted it. He was surprized because I didn't say 'un'.

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin' heavier  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_  
><em>You're killin' me now<em>  
><em>And I won't be denied by you<em>  
><em>The animal inside of you<em>

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! :D And for the contest, you just gotta name all the songs in the entire fanfic correct! First one to do so will win a one-shot of their choice! But it must be something I know of...so, trial and error, basically.<strong>


End file.
